Swept Away
by Griffin Stone
Summary: (Contains Frozen ll spoilers, AU elements, and implied character death) When the dam fell, the Nokk raced free. One young Nokk, however, is distracted by a human falling through their watery domain.


**A/N: This is kind of random, even for me, but I like the concept. It's an AU that starts right as the dam is broken. If anyone is confused about any part of this, please let me know so I can fix it!**

* * *

_Free!_

The cry wasn't words. Wasn't a sound, despite the rumbling in the water about her hooves. It was a feeling, the sensation of reaching hooves, open lakes, and droplets of mane flung skyward.

It was into this cry that the filly Nokk surged upward with her brothers and sisters, slow on clumsy hooves. She was wobbly as a newborn flesh foal in the rushing water, but she was learning quickly as she slipped into place. Water had memories, and the filly was quickly soaking in the memories of free running.

Watery hooves pounded loosening stone around her, the silent cry of freedom reverberating through the herd. Already, brothers and sisters leaped over the restricting stone, pushing the way bigger with strong legs.

The filly danced, eager for her turn to be free. She leaped into a gap, squeal lost in the rumble of tumbling stone.

A flash of color -not water or stone- caught her eye halfway to the new water-field. She leaped closer, slipping like a fish through the bodies of her brothers and sisters.

What was a human doing in the water?

_Water crush, take breath._

Such a frail, silly little thing, the filly thought. Jumping into an element that killed it?

_Catch human?_

_Yes! Yes! Catch, give air!_

The filly squealed. She tucked her body around the human and called to her brothers.

_Help!_

Rippling bodies surged around her, pushing the filly and her human to the edge of the herd. She leaped, neck curled around the fragile human. She landed, light as a dewdrop to the water-field, then leaped again ahead of her sisters.

_Push!_

The head runners ducked and surged under the filly, shoving her up and out, where earth-spirits watched. A sister leaped up, crying out so the filly could hold her human.

_Catch? Catch filly-sister!_

Earth-spirit, hard and breaking, thrust into the herd, stopping the filly. Her brothers and sisters raced by, eager to find the forgotten water-fields.

For the first time since her birth, the filly Nokk stepped from her herd. She watched her brothers and sisters run by, their new memories of the forgotten lands sweeping back to the filly.

The human was on her back, arms around the filly's watery neck. Sensing the human needed to be away from the water, the filly nickered a question.

_Ground?_

Earth-spirit rumbled. Gratitude flooded the filly's senses. From earth-spirit?

_Free._

Pebbles tumbling down the mountain, rocks surging from the earth. So different from the filly's cry, yet the same feeling.

She nickered and danced, dropping her human. Excitement from her brothers and sisters filled her and she leaped away, back to the water-field.

_Watch human?_

Earth-spirit rumbled and air-spirit played with her mane, and the filly was swept back into her herd.

She galloped ahead, squealing, leaping, and twisting. Earth-plants were flattened under the hooves of her herd and the filly danced in the swirling leaves.

The forgotten water-field widened, and the herd surged ahead with renewed excitement. Something rose ahead, hard and human-made, so out of place and fragile. An excited ripple ran through her brothers and sisters. They were free, and nothing could stop them!

Emotion surged through the filly, terror and determination. She lifted her head as a sister leaped, hooves brushing out-flung muzzles.

_Lost sister? Lost sister!_

The lost sister, cut off from the herd years-yet-moments ago, bounded across the backs of her rushing herd. She squealed and leaped, outpacing the fastest sisters. She landed in front of the human thing and spun, rearing with a silent cry.

_Stop!_

The herd slowed, confusion rippling through hooves and manes. Excited Nokk slowed, but not enough.

_Stop!_

A surge of energy, then not-spirit water shot skyward. The filly slammed into the water, which was suddenly frozen into ice.

_Stop!_

The lost sister's hooves struck water-field, then a sense of calm flooded the herd. They stilled, then separated, most heading back to their home-water-field, while curious sisters headed for dark-endless-water-field and brothers touched unfamiliar earth with cautious hooves.

The filly Nokk leaped and twisted, new memories forming from her wandering brothers and sisters, but she didn't want to explore. She needed to greet her lost sister.

Lost-sister left her ice and ran back toward the home-water-field, so the filly joined her. Lost-sister sister had a human on her back. The filly nickered. Not any human, but… spirit?

_Bridge._

The filly bobbed her head, excitement rippling to her brothers and sisters that the bridge was back. A collective cry of joy rose from the herd, echoed by stomping earth-spirits, formless air-spirits, and mischievous fire-spirits.

_Bridge! Elsa!_

The spirits collectively rippled, curious at the bridge's name, then called it out.

_Bridge-Elsa!_

Her lost sister stopped before reaching home-water-field. It was where the filly had left her human. She leaped ahead, onto the hard earth-spirit. She nuzzled her human, who was groaning. He was dry, though. She nickered a thanks to the wind-spirit.

Bridge-Elsa gasped and jumped from lost-sister's back. The filly stood over her human.

_Mine!_

"Please. I can help."

The filly understood the bridge, even if she used human words. The filly hesitated, but stepped away. Bridge-Elsa wouldn't hurt her human.

"Thank you," the bridge breathed. She knelt beside the human. "Kristoff, are you okay?"

The filly's human-Kristoff shook his head. "No- yeah, yeah, I'm fine, have you seen Anna?"

The filly felt a memory. Two humans falling. The rush of Nokk hooves, eager to be free. Too eager, slamming and pulling the other human under. Sorrow rose from the herd, earth-spirits, even wind-spirits too slow to catch the human-Anna.

The filly bowed her head, as did lost-sister. Bridge-Elsa caught the surge of apology and sadness, understanding instantly.

"No…"

Human-Kristoff looked at Bridge-Elsa. "What is it? Do you know where she is? She fell just before me, and I…" He looked down. "How am I alive?"

_Eager spirits, crushing on frail human-flesh. _

Human-Kristoff couldn't hear, but Bridge-Elsa did. Water dropped from her eyes, full of memories of human-Anna. The filly touched the drops.

_Familiar?_

The filly shook her head and snorted. Lost-sister, Bridge-Elsa, and human-Kristoff looked at her.

_Familiar?_

Lost-sister touched the filly with her muzzle.

_Remember._

"The spirits saved you," Bridge-Elsa said to human-Kristoff. "But they didn't see Anna… until it was too late."

The filly danced nervously, nickering and nuzzling human-Kristoff, who dropped memories from his eyes. Memories drizzled onto her muzzle, aching and pulling and familiar.

The filly turned and leaped back to the water-field. She raced past brothers and sisters, silently making a plea for help.

_Lost! Lost! _

Sisters leaped and twisted, keen eyes taking everything in. Brothers dove deep, searching roiling freed-water.

_Find!_

The filly leaped toward the source, nickering thanks to her observant brother. She pawed the human-things tangled in the earth-plants knocked into the water-field. A length of human's cloth, brilliant as a calming fire-spirit, was pulled free. The filly grabbed it and raced back to her human.

Human-Kristoff and and Bridge-Elsa had been joined by two other creatures. Snowy Olaf and reindeer-Sven. More names and creatures the filly pulled from water-memories.

_Yours._

The filly cocked her head, confused at the claim and apologies from her brothers and sisters. The humans stared at her calming-fire color.

"Mom's scarf," Bridge-Elsa whispered.

_My scarf. Mine?_

The filly flicked her head, looping the human cloth around her neck. It felt perfect, like it belonged there.

_Mine?_

_Human-filly scarf._

Two different things. The filly. The human-Anna who fell.

_Same._

The filly stomped.

_Same?_

_Human-filly-Anna free water-spirit. Water-spirit eager, crush, give life, sorrow, join herd?_

The filly leaped and twisted, joyful squeal filling the air. Her brothers and sisters trumpeted to the sky.

Bridge-Elsa gasped, the spirit-words finally making sense to her. Filly-Anna nudged her watery form against her human-Kristoff that her brothers and sisters had given her a body to save.

"Anna?" Bridge-Elsa whispered.

Filly-Anna nickered softly. She turned to human-Kristoff, who stared in disbelief.

"You… I don't…" He lightly touched her mane. "Anna? Is it really you?"

Filly-Anna backed up and reared, nose pointed to the sky.

_Anna. Nokk. Flesh and spirit. Now one. _

Hooves touched earth-spirit, then human arms were flung around her neck. Filly-Anna curled her neck around him, feeling memories drop against her back.

_Here now_

* * *

**A/N: Because there's always a chance of someone asking it, I'm considering writing more with Nokk-Anna. **

**In case anyone was confused, "lost-sister" is the Nokk tamed by Elsa. My theory is that she was cut off from the other Nokk when the dam was built.**


End file.
